


uchuujin

by DMK



Category: 46-okunen no Koi | Big Bang Love Juvenile A (2006)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3383714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMK/pseuds/DMK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They call you rehabilitated, but there's no going back for you, not anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	uchuujin

They release you six months early for good behavior, and because the juvenile detention center is overcrowded. You're at low risk to re-offend, they tell you. You've been deemed rehabilitated, they tell you. You passed all the psych exams, they tell you. You smile at them with your mouth closed.

The first thing you do after stepping into the fresh air is go to a library and steal an old newspaper. You expected the headline splashed across the front page, but it's been hidden away in the crime section. There is a picture of the detention center, surrounded by mountains and rice fields and, beyond the edge of the frame, rich green forest. There is another picture, and you tear it out, and you rub it between your fingertips before putting it in your pocket.

You find an apartment in Shinjuku, and you bring dozens of men back there, looking for one with tattoos snaking down his back. Sometimes you think you can see one, in the heat of things, writhing and pulsating in the dark, but always the lights come on, and they throw some money on your nightstand, and it's over.

The headlines are splashed across the front page, and gruesome photos are leaked across imageboards faster than the police can remove them. You walk the streets of Shinjuku with a wary eye over your shoulder. 2-chome is a ghost town, and you're bored, and you're empty.

It's three in the afternoon when you see him, a boy in suspenders, eating sweet bread in the park, and you realize what has to be done.

You walk into a koban and confess, and everyone believes you, everyone wants to believe you. They never find the murder weapon, and there are records, alibis, but none of that matters. The trial is quick. Everyone wants to believe you. Everyone wants to see someone hang.

The wait is torturous, the long years marked by protests for and against you, but you stick to your story, and even when dead young men turn up in Osaka you stick to your story, and finally the day arrives. You step onto the platform, and they don't ask for your last words, they just put the bag over your head, and everything is dark. You see him then, finally, looking faded and worn like the scrap of newspaper hidden in your cell.

"I never wanted to make you crazy," he says.

"I was always crazy," you tell him, and the world disappears under your feet.


End file.
